Biomancy Spells
BATTLE: Tier I: * Fire Weakness. Fire/Biomancy, 10 mana. Target enemy unit gains +50% fire weakness. * Vacuum. Air/Biomancy, 6 mana. Target flying unit receives 5d8 bludgeoning damage (Fortitude saving throw DC 11 for half damage), and its movement is reduced to 0 for 1 turn * Weakness. Death/Biomancy, 5 mana. -2 to-hit rolls and -2 damage (Fortitude saving throws DC 11 negates). * Heal. Life/Biomancy, 8 mana. 3d8 positive energy healing. Tier II: * Wind Blast. Air/Biomancy, 10 mana. 4d10 bludgeoning damage. Knocks target back 2d3 fields. Fortitude saving throw DC 12 negates knockback. Tier III: * Breath of Life. Air/Biomancy, 30 mana. If battle is won, target unit will be resurrected after combat. * False Life. Death/Biomancy, 15 mana. Target living unit receives +20 max hp. Each turn it receives 2d6 negative energy damage. Tier IV: * Stasis. Air/Biomancy, 30 mana. Target can not move, attack, counter-attack or use abilities. Lasts 2 turns. Fortitude saving throw DC 14 negates. * Dark Energies. Death/Biomancy. 12 mana. Dark energy heals target undead for 4d6. Tier V: * Web. Earth/Biomancy, 25 mana. Target enemy unit cannot movEarth/attack/counterattack/cast spells, and flying is disabled, for three turns. * Mass Healing. Life/Biomancy, 40 mana. 3d8 positive energy healing in 5x5 fields area. Tier VI: * Warp Reality. Fire/Biomancy, 40 mana. All units on battlefield except summoned units gain -6 AC and hit chance. * Drain Life. Death/Biomancy, 25 mana. 10d6 dark energy damage (Fortitude saving throw DC 16 for half). Half of damage dealt heals friendly undead * Righteous Might. Life/Biomancy, 35 mana. Target friendly unit gets +5 to hit, +5 to saving throws and damage multiplier x1.5 for 5 turns. Tier VII: * Simulacrum. Air/Biomancy, 80 mana. Clones target for 5 turns. * Slow Time, Water/Biomancy. 90 mana. Enemy moves every two turns. GLOBAL: Tier I: * Wellspring of Life. Earth/Biomancy, 50 mana, 1 mana upkeep. All units stationed in target friendly city restored to full health at the end of every turn. * Insect Plague, Water/Biomancy. 30 mana 1 mana upkeep. Target enemy city receives -25% production. Tier II: * Strands of Power. Earth/Biomancy, 75 mana, 2 mana upkeep. +1 power income per unique terrain type in range of target friendly city. * Chaos Channels. Fire/Biomancy, 50 mana. Single friendly unit is turned into summoned fire creature, gains either flying, +2AC or +1d6 fire damage. Must be living nonsummoned unit. Not an enchantment. * Corrupt. Death/Biomancy, 25 mana. Corrupts target tile. * Consecrate Earth. Life/Biomancy, 25 mana. Purifies tile. * Quicksilver, Water/Biomancy. 40 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target unit receives +1 movement. Tier III: * Transmute. Earth/Biomancy, 80 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Improves a mineral ore, turning it into a higher-tier ore. * Drought. Fire/Biomancy, 50 mana. Transforms a single tile. Plains transformed into deserts, swamps/forests into plains. * Good Harvest. Life/Biomancy, 50 mana. Target friendly city gets +100% food output for 10 turns. * Wetlands, Water/Biomancy. 50 mana. Turns plains into swamp. Turns tundra and desert into plains Tier IV: * Alter Terrain. Earth/Biomancy. 60 mana. Lowers or raises terrain. Casting on plains tile turns it into hills. Casting on mountain turns it into hills. Casting on hills gives you a choice to turn it into mountain or plains. * Exhaust. Fire/Biomancy, 150 mana, 2 mana upkeep, disables a single resource on one tile. * Mother's Resolve. Life/Biomancy. 150 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Target friendly city receives +100% population growth. * Planar Shift, Water/Biomancy. 100 mana. Transports target army to other plane. *I don't think this spell works. Tier V: * Raise Volcano. Fire/Biomancy, 150 mana. Creates a volcano on target tile. Volcanoes cannot be crossed except by flying units, have no other effect. * Cleansing Air. Air/Biomancy, 75 mana. Purifies tile. Attempts to dispel all enchantments on target tile (including cities/units) with x3 mana modifier. * Famine. Death/Biomancy, 100 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Target enemy city receives -50% food output. * Consecration. Life/Biomancy, 225 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Attempts to counterspell spells cast at target friendly city. Removes corruption from one tile within city range each turn. * Purging Waves, Water/Biomancy. 90 mana. Purifies target tile. Tier VI: * Great Harvest. Earth/Biomancy, 700 mana, 8 mana upkeep. All friendly cities gain +50% food income. * Domain of Storms. Air/Biomancy, 600 mana, 10 mana upkeep. 6d6 electric damage to 1d3 enemy units on target plane each turn. Reflex saving throw DC 17 for half damage. Flying units on target plane receive -2 movement. Non-flying units on target plane receive -1 movement. * Righteous Might. Life/Biomancy, 200 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gets +5 to hit, +5 to saving throws and damage multiplier x1.5. Tier VII: * Unchanging World. Earth/Biomancy, 500 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Blocks all terraforming effects from other sorcerer lords. * Infuse Sun. Fire/Biomancy, 650 mana, 8 mana upkeep. Transforms 2d6 plains into deserts and swamps/forests into plains on target plane every turn. * Pestilence. Death/Biomancy, 900 mana, 10 mana upkeep. All enemy cities get -50 population growth. * True Light. Life/Biomancy, 900 mana, 15 mana upkeep. All Living receive gain +1 to-hit, +1 damage and +1 saving throws. All Undead receive -1 to-hit, -1 damage and -1 to saving throws. * Divine Fertility, Water/Biomancy. 900 mana, 12 mana upkeep. All friendly cities recieve +40 population growth. Tier VIII: * Majestic Uplift. Earth/Biomancy, 300 mana. Transforms hills into mountains, plains into hills, shores/ocean/lava/quicksand into plains. Affects 3x3 area around target tile. * Chaos Mastery. Fire/Biomancy, 1100 mana, 18 mana upkeep. Casts Chaos Channel on all recruited units from that point on. Chaos Channel limitations apply. * Corrupt Atmosphere. Air/Biomancy, 900 mana, 12 mana upkeep. 6d8 electricity damage to each unit on target plane each turn. Fortitude saving throw DV 18 for half damage. * Black Magic. Death/Biomancy, 1100 mana, 18 mana upkeep. Corrupts 2d6 tiles on target plane each turn. * Charm of Life. Life/Biomancy, 1200 mana, 26 mana upkeep. Increase maximum health points of all friendly units by 25%. * Flood, Water/Biomancy. 800 mana. Sinks target tile, together with features and units. Can not target tile containing a city. Description states it allows Will saving throw at DC 19. I'm not sure this is correct. Tier IX: * Time Stop. 1750 mana, 500 mana upkeep. Freezes all other sorcerer lords, cities and all upkeep in time.